Cases for filling are known in the food science and technology which are produced from pastry, in particular of the puff pastry type, and on which can be laid salted, sweet, warm or cold comestibles.
It is certain that such canapes made from puff pastry can be suitable for some preparations, but they seem difficult to harmonize with vegetable purees or with fruit compotes.
Accordingly, cases for filling exist which are made from fruits or vegetables, and which are completed with the corresponding or complementary puree or compote.
These cases are obtained by cutting directly a fruit or a vegetable into a cylindrical, cubic or other shape and hollowing manually the same with a spoon.
Such a small-scale method can be practiced at request in small restaurants or at home, but does not have the economy of operation desired in large restaurants or in the industry. The product obtained is not of constant quality, in particular with respect to its dimensions.